


Infatuated

by ynmnjae24



Series: unfinished drabbles/stories [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynmnjae24/pseuds/ynmnjae24
Summary: 24 year old Eren goes to Shiganshina Uni. His former anatomy professor retired and now the class has a new professor.One that Eren really warms up to.





	Infatuated

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me i had to make eren old enough to make this + i did this while wanting to read smut

It was cold. Incredibly cold. Still, it was spring. He just had to wait a few days for it to warm up. But that wasn't happening yet, was it? He needed warmth. He needed it  _now_ , or else he'd freeze to death.

"Damn, why is it so cold?" Eren complained, hugging his notebook to his chest in hopes of warming himself up.

"It's weather, Eren. You can't question the way weather works. It's abnormal," Armin said, though he was shivering himself.

"Still, it's freezing cold!"

"You can complain later, we're going to be late if you don't walk faster," Mikasa said quietly.

Eren grumbled and picked up his pace, making his way into class with his two friends. He glanced to the side and caught the headmaster speaking with a fairly short man. Small proportions, fair build, calm expression. They acted like they've known each other for years, but in the two years Eren spent in Shiganshina Uni, he's never seen that small man in his life.

"Eren, hurry up! We'll be late!" Armin called, and Eren rushed into class with them.

 

As they took their seats and got everything ready, people chattered before the professor came in as usual. Though since they were five minutes early somehow, they didn't hear much.

"Hey, did you hear about the professor retiring?" Eren heard someone say.

"Yeah, I heard he was replaced with some thirty year old shorty," he heard another reply.

"The professor retired? Who's the new one?" Eren asked them, and they shrugged.

"All I know is that he's 'close' with the headmaster. Probably begs him with a collar asking him for a raise," one of them joked.

Eren decided not to ask more. Was it the man from outside? It was too early to assume, so he kept quiet and focused on organizing his notes. How he even managed to take this class seriously, he doesn't know. Probably the coffee. And studying. Not much studying, just looking at pictures of muscles. Mostly people without skin. Sometimes he got confused on which part moved which. All he really thought of was how cool it would be slitting a deep cut into the nape of one of the mannequins. No, that's weird, nevermind.

The door opened and a short, small proportioned, slightly charming looking man walked in with Headmaster Erwin Smith. The same man from outside. So he was right. People whispered and mumbled to each other, things along the line of, "I told you it was true."

"This is your new professor," Erwin said, patting a hand on the small man's shoulder. He looked a bit uncomfortable, though, pushing it off gently and brushing his shoulder.

"I'm Levi. I don't care if you call me professor or whatever, but nothing too troubling with me and maybe I won't treat you like a bunch of middle schoolers," he said. His voice was deep and calm. Commanding, almost. Like he could control anyone he wanted to control.

Eren thought it would be a long two and a half years with him as a professor.

 

Class ended. Eren was glad. Much of the time Levi glanced at people like they were bothering him. That included Eren. He didn't care, though, that was normal. What wasn't normal was when Jean came to him with a stupid look on his face. Maybe that was just the bread crumbs on his cheeks.

"Dude, did you already seduce him before class started or what?" he asked, his words muffled with him mouth full.

"What the hell? What do you mean, I don't even think he's attractive," Eren said. Though it was partly a lie.

"Really? Don't lie to me, Eren. You kept checking him out in class, I saw you!"

"I was just paying attention to the lesson. Ever learn how to do that?"

Jean grumbled. "Okay, I'll admit, I don't usually listen in class. But still! You don't either!"

He was right. Eren usually drew doodles in his notebook instead of taking notes and made paper airplanes instead of listening. He never really paid attention to the lesson.

"Yeah, you're right, but really! I don't like him. He's kind of a jerk," he said, stuffing a spoonful of soup in his mouth.

"Mhm, tell yourself that. I bet you'll warm up to each other soon," he mused, and Eren was just about done with his shit.


End file.
